Stranger In the Back of the Church
by Dramamamapwnsall
Summary: Penelope and Percy are getting married. But Audrey knows something that could change Percy's mind. And how could they be the Weasleys if they didn't have a single wedding with a stranger in the back of the church saying, 'I object?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea when I was listening to "Crashed the Wedding" and I thought, why not Audrey and Percy. But there's no guy for Percy to be jealous of, and girls can do anything guys can do... It's not really like the song at all, I was just inspired. Please tell me what you think. And since we never met Penelope enough to know her personality, or Audrey at all, this is my interpertation of them. I know that since there are so many Harry Potter stories, people rarely read a lot of them, but please, just review and let me know.**

Audrey Hayes wasn't a brave girl. When she was a first year, some Slytherins were picking on her for being muggleborn. She couldn't stand up for herself. She started to cry. Then a voice carried over the crowd. "Leave her alone." Percy Weasley, the second year, had come to rescue her. She fell in love with him that day.

Percy loved Penelope. That was common knowledge by Audrey's sixth year, thanks largely to Percy's brothers, Fred and George. Penelope was everything Audrey was not. Audrey compared herself to Penelope. Penelope was 5' 7". Audrey was barely five feet tall. Penelope had long, curly, blonde hair. Audrey's hair reached her chin, and was boring old ebony black. Penelope had perky blue eyes. Audrey's were dull, flat grey. Penelope's skin tanned after just an hour in the sun, and she retained that tan all year round. Audrey burned horribly at exposure to the sun, and often heard comments about her albino skin shade. Penelope saw a fight in the hallway and ran towards it to try and break it up. Audrey saw a fight in the hallway, and ducked out of sight to avoid conflict.

Audrey wished that she was brave, because if she was, she would have walked right up to Percy's door the first time she saw Penelope snogging some guy in the elevator at work (Audrey and Penelope worked in the Department of Magical Transportation). But she didn't, she foolishly thought they would break up… And that was why she was sitting in her kitchen, crying at the wedding invitation. She wouldn't be crying if Percy was marrying someone _good_ for him, someone who _loved_ him, but Penelope didn't. Suddenly, she stopped crying and sat up. She wasn't a Gryffindor. She wasn't brave. But she was a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs were loyal. And she would prove that she was loyal to Percy Weasley, her best friend who wanted her there on his wedding day. And Audrey would be there. She smiled at the 'bring a guest' part of the invitation. Oh, she'd bring a guest alright. It would be someone who knew Penelope very well.

--

Penelope Clearwater looked at the wedding dress and burst into tears. "_It's all wrong!_" She wailed. Of course, the only problem was that it was embroidered in silver thread instead of gold, but she was on edge. Who wouldn't be, while planning a wedding and trying to hide the fact that you're cheating on your fiancé? She glared at her three sisters, who instantly started complaining about their dresses too. Only Ginny, (Who had to be a bridesmaid, it was her brother's wedding after all) didn't complain, although Penelope saw the look of disgust on her face as she saw the pink dress she was supposed to wear. Penelope cried, "It's my wedding, my dress is the most important, no one will be looking at you anyway!" Which shut her sisters up instantly. Penelope sighed. Once she was married, she was in the clear.

Her boss liked Percy. And she knew that she was being monitored, her boss was comparing her and that little brat Audrey, to see who was better for the vice-head of Department job, seeing as the former one, Bernie something, was retiring. Her boss was fond of Audrey. But she had been offered the promotion right after announcing her engagement. She always knew how to look out for number one. And she could still date Tom Rogers on the side. Percy need never know that all the times she was 'working late', she was actually snogging Tom. The only problem was if Audrey told Percy about what she had walked in on them doing. But Audrey was obviously still the timid young woman she had always been.

Penelope didn't even care that Percy had insisted on inviting her. She knew that Percy had added a special, 'Bring a guest', on hers, because he always worried about her being lonely or some other stupid thing. She knew Audrey loved Percy, and she wanted to see the look on Audrey's face when they were officially married. It was cruel, but ever since Penelope had found the two of them asleep in the prefects common room, (Percy was helping Audrey with her Potions homework) she had been suspicious of them. But Penelope had mentioned marriage, and Percy had proposed a week later. That meant she was the one he loved.

Penelope finally sorted out her dress problem by tapping the thread with her wand, and the color changed. She sighed giddily. She was getting _married_! Of course, it wasn't to the man she loved, but Tom understood. And she would divorce Percy after her new job was settled. That should take about a year. Then, she and Tom could get happily married. Percy would understand. He gave up his family for a job. He would understand.

--

Audrey hesitates as she raises her hand to knock on the door of the dirty apartment. Does she really want to do this? But Percy won't listen without proof, and she knows that it would be better for him to know and not get married, rather than to be married and then find out, but she knows that the only way to show him the truth could hurt him… But she still has to do it. She wraps her cloak around her shoulders, (It's cold and rainy, even for late March. And she's been especially aware of temperature ever since she got out of Azkaban, where she was sent for being Muggle-born, during You-Know-Who's days) and knocks on the door. A man's voice comes from within, "If you're selling something, I'm not interested!"

"Tom?" Audrey asks, "Tom Rogers?"

The door cracks open.

"Whaddaya want?" He asks.

Audrey smiles. "I'm glad you asked."

**Please tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, that was fast. I believe that this will be my most updated FF, simply because of my love of Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tom (Rogers, not Riddle or the Leaky Cauldron Tom) and this story's plot.**

"What!?" Tom yelled. "I don't believe it! She can_not_ be marrying him!" Tom Rogers was not easily surprised. He now, however, stood in his living room, his glossy brown hair out of place, his blue eyes wide and disbelieving, as this young woman told him news that completely shocked him.

"I had the exact same reaction." Audrey told him. "That is why I am going to be proving to Percy that Penelope is cheating on him. And _you_ are helping me."

"Okay… How are we doing this?" Tom asked.

"First I'm going to try and talk to him. But I assumed that, seeing as the wedding's in a week, you'd need time to mentally prepare yourself. I'm only involving you in case I pass out before I can object. Just please don't do anything stupid like punching Percy or something."

"Sure, sure. Go talk to pretty boy Weasley, and then we can plan our next move."

Audrey sent a frigid glare at Tom for referring to Percy as 'Pretty boy', and Disapperated.

"I hope you know what you're doing Penny," muttered Tom.

--

Audrey stood in front of Percy's flat. She knocked on the door, watching the contrast of her pale skin against the black-painted door. Percy opened the door.

"Hey Audrey, what brings you to this part of London?"

"Percy… I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well…"

--

Tom stood on the street corner. Penelope looked out the shop window and saw him, saw the scowl on his face, and knew he knew. "We're done for the day girls!" She declared briskly, and her sisters each disapparated. Ginny remained a moment longer, watching Penelope through narrowed eyes, before she too disapparated.

Penelope grabbed the shopping bags, and focused. She opened her eyes to see that she isn't in Diagon Alley, she's back in the flat, all her stuff boxed so she'll be ready to move in with Percy. Sitting on her floor is Tom.

"I heard the news," he said in a flat, dead voice. "Congratulations."

"Oh, Tom… It's not what you think."

"Really? You _aren't_ marrying Percy Weasley?"

"Tom… I don't love him. You _know_ I love you."

"If you loved me, why are you going out with him?" Each of Tom's words dripped with hurt.

"I- Well- _Who told you anyway_?"

"Why should I tell you? You _obviously_ don't tell me everything."

"It's because of work."

"That makes no sense."

"Of course it does. There's an opening in the office, and there are several other people for the job, but the boss likes Percy. So, I mentioned marriage to Percy, and he proposed a week later. Then my boss promoted me. Tom, it's really not that bad. I'll divorce him in a year, once the job is settled, and we can have our happily ever after."

"Penny, I love you. But if you're willing to marry another guy to further your career, I don't think I can be with you."

"Tom, you can't mean that."

"Don't marry him Penny. Don't." There was a pleading note in Tom's voice that Penelope had never heard before.

"I can't back out _now_, Tom. Please, you _know_ I love you."

"Do I know that Penny? Do I?"

"Well, you should!"

"I helped you cheat on your boyfriend, because I thought you would break up with him. And I love you. But if you have got this stupid idea in your head that you're actually going to marry him, I'm just going to have to stop you."

"You can't."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really, it's my wedding, and I know for a fact that you're not on the guest list."

"Sure, believe what you want." With a crack, Tom disapparated.

--

"You're lying." Percy Weasley paced his living room, watched by Audrey, whose skin was deathly pale at the daunting task placed before her, trying to convince Percy that Penelope was cheating, so she could possibly spare herself the fear that would come from actually standing up and objecting a wedding.

"Percy, I'm not."

"Why would Penelope cheat on me?"

"Why would I lie?"

"You've never liked Penelope."

"But I'm your friend, and if I thought she was good for you, I wouldn't be against your marriage."

"Audrey… Please don't lie. This is supposed to be a happy time."

"Why'd you propose, anyway?"

"I love her."

"You sound a little uncertain."

"I love her, Audrey."

"I wonder," Audrey said slowly, her words filled with a tightness that Percy couldn't place, it almost sounded like she was trying not to cry, "Whether you're trying to convince me, or yourself." She then disapparated.

--

Audrey appeared in front of Tom's flat an hour later, the redness around her eyes suggesting she'd been crying.

She opened the door to find Tom standing in his now demolished living room, pacing and muttering angrily.

"I take it from the fact that you hexed everything in this room into near oblivion that you had no luck with Penelope?" Audrey waved her wand and a chair appeared that she sat on wearily.

"I take it from the fact that you look like you've been crying that you had no luck with Percy?"

Audrey sighed. "You shouldn't answer a question with a question."

"Well, it wasn't really a question."

"Touché."

The two began to discuss their next move.

--

Percy sat tiredly on his couch. He couldn't help the echoes in his head, 'I wonder whether you're trying to convince me, or yourself.' He loved Penelope. Didn't he? When he closed his eyes, he saw a pair of grey eyes looking at him, begging him to believe that what they were saying was true.

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to TheFirstAznMALFOY for being my first reviewer. YOU GET BROWNIES! (Which are the only think I know how to make without burning to house down) And one of my reviewers, Shay, were you seriously telling me to put that on my profile, or were you telling me to go to (Do not read the next word if you have moral obligations that do not allow you to read a swear) hell? Anyways, review, and you'll get brownies too!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't see why he's marrying her!" Molly Weasley slammed a pot lid down. The entire Weasley family, along with Teddy, Fleur, Victiore, Harry, Hermione, and Angelina were supposed to be gathered together the night before the wedding. Of course, Penelope was at home, getting 'beauty rest', and Percy had owled them earlier that day, saying that he'd be late. Molly Weasley didn't like Penelope, and she showed it more so than she did her dislike for Fleur (Who she was now quite fond of, actually). Teddy and Victiore were playing hide-and-seek, the 'men-folk' had gone out to plan a bachelor party for Percy, and Ginny, Angelina, Fleur, and Hermione were trying to calm Molly down before Percy came to the house.

"I'm sure he just sees parts of her none of the rest of us do…" Seeing the horrified look on Molly's face, Angelina quickly added, "I meant in her character!"

"Well, I agree with Mum. I think she's a gold digger."

"Ginny, we're supposed to be calming her down!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist 'Mione, I'm just stating an opinion."

"Vell, I zink that eet ees Percy's choice, and ve should honor zat." Fleur said in her still-accented voice.

"But she's horrible!"

"Ginny, stop it!"

"Molly, how 'bout I make you a nice cup of tea?" Angelina broke up the argument smoothly, and led Molly to the table in the side of the kitchen, reaching over all the dishes Molly had already prepared, and lifted up the kettle. Suddenly there was a pop.

"Oh crap!" Angelina cried as she sloshed the water down her as Percy appeared on the doorstep.

"Sorry Lina," Percy said halfheartedly. "I know that unless I go with the guys, they'll mock me for the rest of my life. Where am I supposed to meet them?"

"Wouldn't you like to stay for a minute?" Asked Ginny innocently, "You look freezing. Are your feet cold?"

Hermione ground her heel into Ginny's toe. "You're meeting at the Hog's Head. We don't know where they're taking you."

"Oh joy," Percy muttered.

"Dear, are you feeling well?" Molly asked. "You look… Pale."

Indeed he did. Percy's skin was sheet white, and had bags under his eyes. "I just haven't been able to sleep well." His mind flashed to the images that had been keeping him up.

_Audrey in her first year, crying after being called mudblood. He had comforted her, and that's when they became friends. _

_Audrey in her second year, asking him if he wanted to play a game of chess. He had beaten her horribly, but she hadn't cared. _

_Audrey in her third year, sitting with him on the side of the lake, celebrating the end of exams. They ate Honeydukes chocolate and talked about future careers. She'd been the only person who listened without complaining once as he described the changes he would make in the Ministry, and then informed him that she wished that she could help end prejudice against Muggle-borns. _

_Audrey in her fourth year, he finally convinced her to let him see her fly. He knew even Charlie would have been impressed, and he talked her into trying out for the Hufflepuff team. She made chaser, and scored three times in her first game. Even though she was Hufflepuff, he cheered for her._

_Audrey in her fifth year, in button up pajamas at the feast after Harry defeated the Basilisk. She had been in tears most of the year, frightened that she'd be the Basilisk's next victim, but had still snuck into Percy's dorm when he had thought Ginny was dead, to comfort him._

_Audrey in her sixth year, excusing herself after Percy had talked her ear off for half an hour about Penelope. Percy was sure he made up the glint of tears in her eyes._

_Audrey in her seventh year, talking to Percy during the Yule ball. She had told him that she had read his cauldron bottom thickness report, and he was surprised at how good it felt to be appreciated._

_Audrey listening as he told her about leaving his family. She'd told him that she thought he was being stupid, that family was more important than anything else. He refused to talk to her after that._

_Her patronus, telling him that she was hiding from the Muggleborn Registration committee, and not to worry, she was okay, and she'd see him once it was safe._

_He read in the paper about how they'd caught her and sent her to Azkaban, and planned on killing her with a group of Muggleborns they'd found hiding, in a public execution. The date was set at May 4__th__. He was glad the Battle was when it was._

_She had found him after the final battle, crying, at Fred's funeral. She cried with him, she'd met Fred, and he later found out that her parents had been killed, even though she'd sent them into hiding._

"…And you've got a big day tomorrow, you really should get some sleep, I'll just message your brothers, they'll understand I'm sure."

"Mum, I'm going to go, I'll be fine. I'll be back here tomorrow morning," Percy said.

"Nonsense. You'll spend the night here in your old room." Molly Weasley was about to cry, this would be the last night he was her little boy.

"Sure Mum."

"And I'll just fix you a sandwich, you go upstairs and get your room in order, I haven't touched it since you left, just like you asked. Ginny, go up and help your brother."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but peeled herself off the wall, where she was leaning, leaving Angelina, Hermione, and Fleur at the table, and walked up the stairs with her brother.

"So." Percy said, his face slightly flushed, showing Ginny he had something to ask.

"So." She wasn't saying anything until he told her what was up.

"Ginny, what does it mean if the night before a person's wedding, um, hypothetically, if he was thinking about a woman other that his soon to be wife?"

"Well, it depends on how this hypothetical person is thinking of this hypothetical woman."

"Um… If this hypothetical man was friends with hypothetical woman, but the hypothetical woman doesn't want them to get married."

"Why does the hypothetical woman not want the hypothetical man to get married?"

Percy flushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"The hypothetical woman thinks the hypothetical bride is cheating on the hypothetical man."

"Percy, don't get married if you're not sure. If you don't think Penelope is good for you, don't do it." Ginny waved her wand, and all the things out of place started smashing into walls. Percy waved his wand, and suddenly his room was spotless.

"But I didn't start thinking like this until Audrey said that Penny was cheating!"

"Oh."

"What?"

"_Oh._"

"_What?"_

"So this is about Audrey?"

"Well… Yes. I mean, we've always been close, and I've always sensed that she didn't like Penny, but now, I think she might be telling the truth, but I don't want her to be. But if she is, I'm not sure if that would be such a bad thing…"

"Marriage is a big commitment. You can't get out of it without there being a big mess. So choose what you want to think, and decide whether or not you're getting married tomorrow based on that."

"Okay… I'm going to marry Penny, because I promised her I would, and that's the right thing to do." Percy nodded to Ginny, and then walked out. Ginny sat on Percy's bed for a moment. Suddenly, Victiore popped her head out from the closet.

"I came in here because I didn't think Teddy would look in here." She crawled up on the bed next to her aunt. "Is Percy marrying the right girl, Aunt Ginny?"

"I don't know, Vic. He's got so much to learn when it comes to the heart."

"Like what?"

"Sometimes the easiest thing, like pretending not to notice something isn't the best way to deal with your heart."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence for several moments, before Teddy popped his head in. "The game's over, Grandma Weasley said to come down for dinner."

--

Audrey sighed, curled up on the couch in Tom's apartment. Percy wouldn't listen. But she couldn't let them get married. So they were going the next morning. She'd tried every way but public confrontation, so she needed to get over her nervousness, and get herself ready. She wouldn't cry now, she _wouldn't_. If she started now, she'd never stop.

Tom really was a good guy, and in the past few days, they'd become really close. His brash, bold manner boosted her timid, quiet one, and her clean politeness dashed through his, as she put it, vulgarity.

Not that they didn't have issues, like her complaining that he flirted so much she wasn't sure if what she'd seen him and Penelope doing was just something he normally did with multiple women. Or Tom arguing that she was stupid for trying to make him buy fresh vegetables, he got vitamins from the chewy pills he ate every morning. But she had spent the week living in his apartment (Not doing what you're thinking, you dirty minded-people), and they had grown to live with each other. Kindred spirits, she called it. She wasn't attracted to him, per say, but she did enjoy his company. She knew that no matter what happened the next day, they'd always stay friends.

Tom came in the front door. "I take it you didn't go to work today?" He asked, seeing her in the same baggy tee-shirt and jeans she'd been wearing for the past two days.

"I take it you've been drinking?"

"Oh Audrey," Tom sighed as he plopped down on the couch next to her. "You know me so well."

--

Penelope wished she'd never gotten engaged. Not even the promotion was worth it. But she couldn't back out now. So she'd just have to go through with it.

--

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR.**

**So! The wedding is next chapter… Or is it? I'm sorry for making you wait, please accept these cyber cookies as an apology. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I don't own Harry Potter. See bottom for details of why I haven't updated.**

Audrey got up that morning and apparated to her apartment. She showered, washed her hair, shaved her legs and her underarms, pulled on her black dress-robes, styled so they went down to her knees, were strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and sashed with a white ribbon right under her chest. She put on a pearl necklace, and matching pearl earrings. There was really nothing she could do with her hair, it was too short. She applied a little bit of mascara, some grey eye-shadow, some light blush, and pale-pink lipstick. She walked into her kitchen and flicked her wand. The coffee-maker started brewing. She was going to need coffee to get through today.

Tom shaved carefully, as he thought about Penny marrying Percy. She couldn't. She'd be miserable, Percy would be miserable, he'd be miserable, and Audrey would be miserable. He didn't understand why she would choose this, when it was obvious that it would hurt them all. Was her job really worth all this? Tom would never understand what massive rationalization she underwent, since it didn't make since the way she said it either. Tom pulled on his blue dress-robes. Today was going to be a long day.

Percy groaned as Victoire and Teddy jumped on top of him. "Grandma says you have to get up!" Victoire called.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Teddy ran out of the room, but Victoire stayed.

"Grandma says you aren't up unless your feet are on the floor, and Maman says that if I don't get out of bed in the morning, she'll dump cold water on me. Now get up before I have to find cold water!" Percy couldn't help but chuckle as Victoire watched while he stood up and reached for his glasses.

"I'm up."

"Good. Now I have to go, because Maman is going to braid my hair." Percy watched his red-headed niece run out of the room.

He walked through the hall to the bathroom, just in time to see Ginny come out, wrapped in a towel. Her hair was also in a towel turban, and she gave him a hard look as she passed him.

"Have you thought about what we talked about last night?"

"Yes."

"And you still think you're doing the right thing?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. That's all that matters."

Percy knew that she was right, that was all that mattered. But he wished he'd been honest with her. He didn't think this was right.

Penelope's sisters weren't very sensitive to her moods. They couldn't tell that she felt horrible and guilty for what she was doing. They couldn't tell that she didn't want to pull on the white and gold dress, and they couldn't tell that the reason she kept messing up her make-up wasn't because she was so happy, it was because she felt so awful. She felt her heart break a little bit as she looked at her reflection, and a little more as she apparated to the Burrow and saw all the wedding decorations. However, just because her own sisters weren't sensitive to her moods didn't mean Percy's sister wasn't.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Ginny had her cornered. Her sisters had gone downstairs to watch the guests arrive, and Penelope had stayed in Ginny's room. Ginny had come in to find her trying not to cry, and even though she resented Penelope for the pink dress, and for hurting Percy, she still came to find out what was wrong.

Penelope couldn't stand the flat tone of voice that Ginny spoke in, the 'I've got you all figured out' voice. It would have been so much better if she'd sounded kind and concerned, because those were the people you could lie to. But she couldn't lie to Ginny when she talked like that. So she found herself pouring her story out, as her make-up ran down her face. When she was finished, she turned to Ginny, and said, "So go tell Percy, like I know you will! Go on and just make it even worse!" Ginny shook her head.

"Percy knows. Audrey told him. He won't admit that it's true, but he knows."

"Then why is he marrying me?"

"Why are you marrying him? Neither of you want to deal with the consequence of what _you_ did."

Ginny left after that. Her last glimpse of Penelope was of her weeping.

Victoire was in big trouble. Well, Teddy was too, but she felt he deserved it. Maman had gotten her pretty blue dress-robes, and braided blue ribbon in her hair, and told her she looked lovely, and that it matched her eyes, and then Teddy had to go and throw mud at her. She'd gotten so mad she'd thrown some back, and they got in a big mud fight, and now they were all dirty. Fleur and Molly and Andromeda Tonks all came and yelled at them. 'I think Maman is the scariest when she yells,' Victoire reflected. 'Grandma Tonks can't stop smiling at me (Even though she can when she yells at Teddy) And Grandma Weasley is turning red, but she's too busy cleaning up the mud to really get mad. But Maman's face turned red, and I think I just saw smoke coming out of her ears.'

"Now come here!" Fleur finished, just as Molly finished cleaning the mud off the children. She took Victoire's arm in one hand, and Teddy's in the other, and took them to the tent where the wedding will be. 'It looks kind of like the tent in the pictures of Maman and Daddy's wedding' Victoire idly reflected as her mother set her in one of the chairs, and Teddy in the one next to her. "You two sit here and stay out of trouble." They were in the back, and wanted to go up and look at the podium, but Fleur was watching them as she headed back to the house, so they decided not to.

Audrey's door rang just as she sipped the last drops of coffee from her cup. Setting it on the counter, she opened the door to see Tom there. "It's time?" She asked.

"It's time."

Penelope looked out the window and watched the guests arrive. She did a double take and it took her a minute until she was sure about what she saw. Audrey and Tom, her Tom, standing there. As she watched Audrey, she felt jealous, but quickly squashed those feelings. Audrey was still pale, still had short hair, and still was _holding Tom's arm!_ How could she? Had she no sense of decency? Penelope reflected on that last thought, and laughed. She was such a hypocrite. If she wanted to have any right to be possessive about Tom, she shouldn't have cheated on him. She was glad Audrey's back was to her. That sadistic urge to watch her in pain over her marriage with Percy was gone, and all that was left was a feeling of illness. Penelope turned to the mirror. She had re-done her make-up, her hair was loose around her shoulders, and her dress was perfect, white embroidered in golden thread, a tight strapless tube-like dress. She had a golden necklace with a diamond hanging from it around her neck, and a golden, diamond studded bracelet on her wrist, which matched her diamond earrings. She looked…

"Beautiful."

Penelope whipped around to the doorway, to see her mother standing there. She felt tears begin to fall.

"Mother… I don't want to marry him. I don't love him."

"I know. But I told you, you do what you need to do to get your promotion."

"Mother, I can't do this." Penelope felt her mother's hand slap her across the face.

"You can and you will. I don't care what you want, you need this job. Besides, haven't I always taught you and your sisters that you need to get a good job, and love has nothing to do with succeeding in life?"

"Yes Mother," Penelope whispered. Her Father had left her mother pregnant with their third child, and her Mother had shunned love, deciding material things were the only things that mattered, and drove her daughters to the edge of their limits to make sure they had good careers. Penelope knew that it wasn't right for a woman to beat her daughters when they came home with failing grades, and that she should say something, but despite it all, she couldn't. She needed her Mother, the only constant in her life.

Audrey and Tom had separated to have a look around. Audrey was going to meet Tom at their seats when someone pulled her into a broomshed she was walking by.

"What the- Ginny?"

"Hello, Audrey." Suddenly a wand lit up, and Audrey saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione were also squeezed in there.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're going to tell us everything you know about Percy, Penelope, and the supposed cheating," Ginny said.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I've seen Penelope with a man from work, and later I asked him about it, and it turns out they're going out."

"I knew it!" Ginny threw her arms in the air to celebrate being right. She accidentally smacked Ron in the face, causing him to step on Hermione's foot, and she bumped into a stack of brooms in the corner, knocking them into Harry.

Several exclamations of 'Bloody hell,' 'Ron, that's my _foot_,' and 'Watch it!' came from the gathered group.

"Ginny, aren't you supposed to be lining up with the other bridesmaids? And Ron, aren't you the Best Man?"

The red-headed siblings both cursed and ran out of the broom-shed.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Peachy," She replied.

Hermione nodded and hurried out, leaving Audrey with 'The Boy Who Lived'.

"So…" He started.

"So…"

"So, you know what's wrong. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to stop the wedding."

"Good." Harry smiled at her and walked out.

Audrey whispered to herself, "If I can just stop feeling like I'm going to puke, I'd be fine."

**This would have been up a LONG time ago, but my Uncle just died. I was very close with him, and it's been kind of hard.**

**I've got a lot on my plate right now. The new school year is crazy, I have soccer practice two nights a week, and play rehearsal the other three. Over the weekends, I have a ton of homework, soccer games, and I volunteer for four hours at my church nursery. I'm sorry. I WILL finish this story, but it will take some time. Luckily, there are only a few more chapters left. Yay!**

**So, I got some reviews about how Percy and Penelope need to talk more, but the whole point is that they have a bad relationship. Also, I'm sorry for messing up Fleur's accent last chapter, which is why she won't have any more lines. I hope the scene between Penelope and her mother helped explain her a little more. Review! (Even if it's a flame!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, who's excited for the seventh Harry Potter? ME! So, here is chapter cinco. I would have added more, but my computer has a virus and I don't want it to be deleted.**

Percy was standing at the altar, sweating slightly. Audrey was sitting in the back row, with Tom on one side, and two little kids, one with turquoise hair, and the other with red (Obviously a Weasly) on the other. Audrey was hyperventilating.

Victoire sat next to Teddy, and as she sat, she noticed the pretty lady on Teddy's other side. 'She looks scared,' Victoire mused, not paying attention to the ceremony, which was about to begin. Victoire leaned over to her, and whispered, "It's okay, Miss. This wedding isn't going to be like Maman's and Daddy's where the Death Eaters came. You don't have to be scared."

The pretty lady jumped, then smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Victoire. And this is Teddy." Teddy smiled at the pretty lady, turning his hair violet as he did so. The pretty lady gasped.

"Stop showing off, Teddy." Victoire scolded. She then added, "I was supposed to be the flower girl with Manny, Miss Penelope's nephew as the ring bearer, but then I got in trouble, so I don't get to do it anymore."

"Oh, that's too bad," The pretty lady said. "What did you do?"

"Teddy threw mud at me, so I threw it back."

The pretty lady tried not to smile. "That wasn't very nice of either of you."

Victoire smiled. "Maman said so too. She's up there. Isn't she pretty?" The pretty lady looked to where Victoire was pointing.

"Oh, yes. Your Mother is very beautiful."

"You're pretty too," Victoire added.

"Thank you. You're very pretty yourself."

"Teddy doesn't think so. Teddy told me I looked like a frog." The man sitting next to the pretty lady looked at Teddy in shock.

"Did you tell this young lady that she looked like a frog?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. I can look like a frog too!" Teddy said, then changed his face so his skin was green, his nose was flat, and he had a long tongue sticking out.

"You look like a very handsome frog," The pretty lady said.

"I like you," Teddy said, looking at the pretty lady. "I like you much more than Miss Penelope. She always talks to me like I'm two."

"Me too!" Victoire added.

Before any more could be said, the music started. Ginny walked down the aisle on George's arm, Ron with one of Penelope's sisters, and Bill with the other one. Finally, Penelope started to walk. She was holding a bouquet of bright pink flowers, and taking measured steps, her hands shaking. She found, as she stood at the altar, that she couldn't look at Percy, and had the sneaking suspicion that he couldn't look at her either. She wondered if that would be how they would spend their lives… Just not looking at the messy parts.

As the preacher began, Victoire noticed the pretty lady looked like she was going to be sick. Finally, the preacher said, "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The pretty lady stood up.

"I object." Now, in that moment, we freeze, and see what each of them are thinking.

Audrey: I'm going to pee myself, I'm so scared.

Tom: She actually did it.

Victoire: What does she mean? Why does she look sick?

Teddy: I wonder if my frog tongue could touch Victoire. That would really freak her out!

Ginny, Ron, George, Bill, Penelope's sisters, and the majority of the congregation: Who the hell is that?

Percy: That can't be Audrey… Can it?

But Penelope was at the altar in the perfect position to see Audrey, and was seeing her for the first time in weeks, face to face at least. And as she looked at Audrey, all she could think was, 'I never realized how pretty you are.'

Then, she fainted.

Shrieks and whispers erupted throughout the assemble witches and wizards. Percy caught Penelope before she hit the ground, and many people flocked towards her, to try and help. Tom thought Audrey looked like she was going to follow Penelope and pass out at any given moment, so he grabbed her arm and apparated them out.

This confused Victoire. Why would they come, talk during the ceremony, then leave? However, she was momentarily distracted when Teddy licked her with his freakish tongue.

"Well, I say thank Merlin for whoever that was," Molly Weasley said, slamming a pot lid down. "They're terrible for each other."

"But did anyone see who it was?" Charlie asked. The whole Weasley family (Excluding Percy) was in the kitchen, discussing the almost wedding.

"I did!" Victoire said.

"Stop telling tales, dear," Fleur said, **(Yeah, I lied, she does have more lines).**

"But I'm not! Teddy saw her too!"

"Of course you did." Bill said kindly.

"Fine! Don't believe me!" Victoire snapped.

She and Teddy ran out of the kitchen. Teddy poked his head back in. "We did see her."

"Do you think they could have?" Angelina asked.

"Not a chance."

"Nope."

"Uh-uh."

"No."

"Okay, so _did _anyone see?" This time it was George. "Not that I mind the delay, Penelope's a nightmare, but still."

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all being quiet. It must have been Audrey… They knew that, but did Percy?

Percy sat in his flat, on the floor. The unconscious Penelope lay on the bed next to him. He understood everything that had happened… He just didn't know what to do next. There was a small pop in the kitchen. He walked out and saw that man, Tom, standing there.

"Audrey was the one who objected."

Percy didn't ask this, he stated this.

"Yeah," Tom said. "She did. She's at her flat. I'd check on her if I were you, she's in a right state."

"What about Penelope?"

"That's why I'm here. I've come to take her home… To my home. That's what she wanted in the beginning."

Percy nodded. "I hope you're happy together. She's in there." He gestured to his bedroom, and prepared to dissapparate.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Audrey really likes you."

Percy nodded again, then disappeared with a pop.

"Miss Hayes?" The intercom in her wall buzzed.

Audrey pressed the button and said, "Yes?"

"There's a young man who says he's Percy Weasley, he wants to come up."

"No, please don't let him."

"All right."

Her apartment had a specialized anti-apparation charm on it, so if anyone except for Audrey (Or someone she'd keyed in) tried to apparate in, they couldn't. She used to have Percy keyed in, but after the wedding, she had panicked. What if he hated her for interfering? What if he was just going to say that he was still marrying Penelope? Hey, she never claimed she was brave.

And since she lived in a muggle building, she had a doorman. Who was very useful.

She then heard a rap on her window. Turning, she saw Percy standing on her fire escape.

She sucked in air, until she was finally able to form a sentence.

"You know, when someone doesn't tell the doorman to let you up, that doesn't mean they want you to climb up the fire escape," She said, opening the window.

"Hey Audrey?"

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

**Oooooooh, cliffie! So, have fun at the seventh movie! R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I edited it. 'Cause it sucked the way it was.**

Audrey flushed. She felt her skin turn hot and cold at the same time. She also felt her stomach explode with butterflies. She was glad she hadn't eaten anything in a while.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Percy was looking a little green.

"Let me explain this." Her voice sounded funny even to her own ears. Kind of sing-song-ish. Like she was saying a nursery rhyme. "Have you talked to Penelope?" Percy shook his head. "So, for all intents and purposes in our conversation, you're still engaged." Percy looked like he was going to object, but Audrey cut him off. "So, I just told you that your fiancée was cheating on you, objected to your wedding, you're still technically _engaged_, and you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Percy Weasley, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And that's including all the rubbish I've read in the Quibbler."

"Audrey… I won't marry Penelope. I _can't_. I love you."

"And you just realized this now?"

"Yes."

"Just… Talk to Penelope. Figure it out with her. Once you have, think about what you want. Then, if this is still what you want, come and ask me _to be your girlfriend._ Okay?"

"Audrey… Please."

"I can't be with you until you do that Percy."

"Why's that?"

At that question, Audrey felt all the repressed feelings explode. "Because I've been in love with you since I was in my fourth year, Percy! And you never even noticed! You were too head-over-heels in love with Penelope to look right in front of you and realize that I was in love with you, and now, if it turns out that you're confused, and you don't actually like me, it'll break my heart! It doesn't matter that I love you, I can't put myself through that!"

Percy, however, was grinning. "Fourth year?"

"Your fifth. And don't change the subject! Percy, please… Just do this for me." Audrey was crying a little at the end.

Percy stopped smiling. He wrapped his arms around Audrey, and pressed his lips to her hair. "If it makes you happy, I will. But Audrey, I promise, it won't change anything. Where does Tom live?" Seeing Audrey's questioning look, Percy added, "Tom came and picked up Penelope."

Audrey gave him the address, and Percy turned to apparate. "Oh, by the way, could you key me back in? Your fire escape is very old and rusty."

Audrey managed a brief nod before he disapparated. Then, she collapsed, not sure whether to laugh or cry.

Outside her apartment, thunder crashed.

Penelope and Tom sat together on his bed. "I love you," Penelope said, leaning on him.

"I love you more," Tom replied. He twisted around and kissed her, and just as he began to deepen it, the doorbell rang.

The two of them had decided that Penelope was going to end her relationship with Percy, and they would see how they felt about each other. For them, it was very easy, just say it's not a problem and it's not.

Tom groaned and got up, answering the door. "What do you want?" He grumbled, letting Percy in.

"I need to talk to Penelope."

Tom tensed. 'He's going to try to get her back,' He thought. "You know, Audrey's an amazing person. Really just amazing."

Penelope heard that and gasped. 'Does he like her?' She thought, flashing back on Audrey and Tom at the wedding.

Percy had similar thoughts. "I know," He said sharply. "I _am_ her best friend after all."

Tom thought, 'So they're just friends… No way is he getting close to Penelope without admitting undying love for Audrey.'

"She's really kind and smart. And very attractive too."

Penelope was gaping. He had been kissing her a second ago, but now he wanted Audrey?

"You stay away from her," Percy snapped. "I need to talk to Penelope."

Penelope was near tears. 'Tom loves Audrey, and now Percy's going to try and get me back, he's just doing his whole 'big brother' routine… Oh dear.'

"I'm in here," She called. Percy shouldered past Tom and walked into the room.

"I don't want to marry you." At those words, both Tom and Penelope relaxed. Penelope actually laughed.

"That's great! I don't want to marry you either!"

"All right then."

Penelope stopped laughing for a moment. "I'm sorry for what I've put you through. I just-" Percy stopped her.

"I honestly don't want any of the details."

Penelope nodded. "I get that. So, what are you doing now?"

"I suppose telling my family. I just came to clear this with you, I really have to go."

"Oh, wait!"

"Yes?"

Penelope took off the engagement ring. "Here. In case you ever find a lovely young lady who deserves it."

Percy took the ring and stared at her for a moment. She reached out and hugged him.

"I really am sorry for what I've put you through."

Percy shrugged, pulling away. "It's better like this."

Penelope nodded.

Percy sighed. Now he had to go tell his family… Hopefully, Audrey wouldn't mind keeping them a secret for a few months… He was pretty sure that if he told his mother he was dating another woman after all that, her head would spin off.

Molly Weasley prided herself with knowing exactly what was going on with her children. When Bill went off to Hogwarts, she insisted that he keep her updated on every detail. She was sure that he'd skated over a few rough patches in his letters, but he never did anything bad. The same went with Charlie. Fred and George, she knew what was going on because the school wrote to her weekly to inform her of their misdeeds, although she was certain that there were many undocumented pranks they'd pulled she'd never know about. But when Ron and Ginny went to school, she learned that, sometimes for her own safety, they could barely tell her anything, only that they were safe and well. She had gotten used to it. But Percy was the one she'd always known what was going on with. He wrote to her three times a week, keeping her updated on the most trivial of details. Even during the family feud, she knew what was happening with him because the Order members informed her about his going-ons at the office. But now, she had no idea what was happening. And Molly Weasley found that she didn't like being in the dark one bit.

So, the second Percy apparated back to the house, before he was even mostly in the door, she began firing off questions, with the whole family listening in.

"Who objected? Why? Are you and Penelope still engaged? Is the wedding still today? Why didn't you come talk to us immediately after to tell us what was going on? Why aren't you answering any of my questions?" As Molly stopped to breathe, Percy answered.

"Audrey Hayes, Penelope was cheating on me, we aren't, it isn't, I didn't know what was going on, and you hadn't given me time to answer."

There were exclamations of "Audrey!" "Cheating!" "You aren't?" "It isn't?" and "Why didn't you?"'s.

Bill held up his hands for silence. "Percy, explain. Please."

So, Percy told them the tale, leaving out the part about going to Audrey's. He finished to a shocked silence.

It was broken by Ginny.

"That hussy! That tramp! That harlot! That bimbo! That minx! That hooker! That tart! That floozy! That- That slut!"

"Ginny!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, like you weren't all thinking it!"

"Well, we didn't all yell it out!"

"Maybe you should have."

"Maybe you should shut your face," Hermione grumbled.

"Maybe you should."

Angelina sighed. "I wish they weren't in sync. Now they always fight."

It took the men a moment to figure out what she was referring to. When they did, they blanched as one.

"Thanks a lot, Angelina."

"Oh, was that out loud?"

Hermione and Ginny turned on Angelina. As they began to fight, Angelina jumped up, yelling right back at them. She'd mellowed out considerably since her days as the quidditch captain, but upsetting her still wasn't a good thing.

As the women began to fight, and the men tried to keep their lunch down, Percy tried to sneak out.

"And where do you think you're going?" Molly asked Percy.

"Um… To…"

The whole family surrounded him. "Yeah, Percy. Where? Where?"

Percy told himself, 'Okay, you can't tell the truth. You can't. Lie, Percy, Lie!' "Audrey Hayes's house."

"The one who objected?" George asked. "Why?"

'Dammit! Okay, now it's really crucial that you don't tell the truth, they can't handle the truth! Wasn't that from some American movie that Dad had obsessed over…?' "Well, she told me I needed to clear things with Penelope before I even thought about starting anything with her, so now that I have, I'm going to take her on a proper date."

Molly Weasley's head didn't spin off, put it was close. Her face turned redder than her hair, and the words she shrieked would make Voldemort curl up in fetal position.

After thirty minutes of yelling herself hoarse, a strong cup of tea mixed with a large serving of brandy, and all the women fluttering around her and calming her down, Molly Weasley finally said, "Percy, explain. Please."

So, this time Percy told them about going to Audrey's, that he was in love with her, and that she had asked him to talk to Penelope before he tried to start something between them.

There was dead silence for a few minutes, before Bill spoke up. "Er… Percy, maybe you should take a few days to think things through, you've had a big shock, and you might have a different view of things once you've sorted through what's happened, okay?"

Percy sighed and shook his head. "Although I think it's pointless, if it will make you all feel better, I'll take a few days."

Molly nodded. "Alright then, Ginny, go upstairs with Percy and help him get settled."

"Why? He was just here last night!"

"_Ginny!"_

With a few mumbled choice words, Ginny grabbed her brother's arm and lead him upstairs.

"Well, this is new," Charlie commented. After seeing everyone's looks, he clarified, "To see him so passionate about something that it's blinded him to logic, which we all know he loves… It's not something that you see every day."

And it most certainly was not.

**Yeah, so the way the chapter was previously sucked. And I'm a horrible person for making you all wait so long. If any of my old reviewers still exist. Sorry.**


End file.
